Divergent High
by Readergirl17
Summary: Tris's first year of high school. She meets the rich, cocky freshman known as the school player and bad boy of Divergent High. At first sight she hates him, but could that change. Could they actually find something more even love? Favorite, Follow, and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it. No hate please!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

Tris feels her bed shift as a body jumps onto her bed. "Get up!" A voice yells bringing her out of her dream. "Its the first day of High school,"

Tris groans as she puts her hand on her eyes covering the sunlight that was seeping through her window and hitting her face. Caleb smirks at her tired face before getting off of her bed and walking into the hallway. Tris throws her legs off of the bed and walks out into the hallway where she falls. She shakes her head and looks up to see Caleb laughing. "Shut up,"

He pulls out his phone from behind him back video taping the whole thing. "Really Caleb?" Tris asks standing up and walking down the stairs with Caleb still following her and laughing. "Good morning Tris and Caleb," Their mom greets flipping a pancake.

"Tris fell this morning like usual," Caleb explains sticking out his tongue and looking over at Tris.

"Shut up," Tris scoffs before rolling her eyes.

"Behave," The mom says sternly to her kids making Caleb laugh harder. "And that includes you too Caleb,"

"What?" Caleb asks confused. "Its not my fault Tris falls every morning,"

"I think it is,"

"Shut up Tris you don't know anything," Caleb smiles at his mom trying to be a suck up.

"Will you both just knock it off?"

"Well why don't you tell Caleb not to video tape me fall every morning," Tris explains befire facing Caleb with an agitated look on her face.

"Well then stop falling every morning and then I won't tape,"

Tris rolls her eyes before grabbing a white paper plate sitting by her mom. "What did you make?"

"Pancakes grab them while they're hot, than go to school. Oh and I need you to drive your bother since his car is in the shop,"

"But mom," Tris says before she is cut off by her mom.

"Listen here you do not but mom me. You do what you are told," Her mom informs her before putting two pancakes on her plate with a side of syrup.

"Okay fine," Tris says in a sad voice before digging into her pancakes.

"We need to go now," Caleb reminds her throwing her bag at her. She catches it and rolls her eyes at him.

"Dude we have over thirty minutes until school starts,"

"But you know I like to get to school early so let's go," Caleb says tossing her the keys and they walk out to her car.

**5 Minutes Later**

Tris and Caleb make it to school to see Christina waiting for Tris by the doors. "Oh my gosh heyy Tris," Christina greets running up to her best friend and giving her hug.

"How was your summer?"

"It was good other, then dealing with Caleb," Tris explains gesturing toward Caleb who was walking up to them with a small smirk on his face.

"Yea well at least you have a brother,"

"Yea I know who people are all like you are lucky to have a twin brother, but to be honest I hate having a brother,"

"Well at least your honest," Christina shrugs her shoulders with a small laugh.

"Let's go inside and find the other people. Its starting to get a little chilly out here,"

"Yea your right let's go," Christina smiles befire opening the door for Tris.

"Hey Tris and Christina," Will says walking up to them and giving both of them big hugs.

"Hi Will," Tris greets with a smile before Marlene and Lynn walk up to us.

"Hey guys," Tris says to them too. They smile at me. Tris flips open the newly schedule Tris got from the office a week prior to school.

"What is your schedule?" Christina asks opening up her own too.

"Let's see first I have math, science, history, language arts, lunch, p.e, and spanish," Tris says looking at me schedule.

"What lunch?"

"I have first lunch," Tris explains to them to see all of their faces light up.

"We do too," They say with a smile as they split apart. Will, Tris, and Christina walk down to Tris's locker.

"Hey Tris?"

"Yeah?" Tris asks turning toward Will.

"Have you heard about the bad boy also known as the school player?"

"Will you know I am not into those kinds of things," Tris reminds him grabbing a book out of her locker and putting some in to take its place.

"Well just stay away from him okay. He has bad news written all over him,"

"Yeah he does," Christina agrees with Will before turning her attention back to Tris.

"Guys its not like I am going to go around and date every guy in this school," Tris says giving them a small and weak smile.

"We know we are just trying to warn you," Christina explains to her bestfriend.

"I am not stupid,"

Tris shuts her locker before walking away from Christina and Will. The red double doors in front of school open revealing bad boy Tobias walking through the door with a smirk stretched out across his face holding a girl's hand. Tris rolls her eyes before pulling her attention away from him. He throws Tris a smile and a wink before going to the girl's locker.

Tris walks into her first hour. "Hello Miss," Mrs. Walton greets with a smile plastered across her face. Mrs. Walton was the youngest teachers at Divergent High. She walks up to the green chalk board before grabbing a new piece of blue chalk and scratching her name on the board. She turns her at attention back to her student. "And you are?"

"I am Tris Prior,"

"Okay well Miss. Prior you sit in the back row three seat to the end," Mrs. Waltons explains to her. Tris nods her head before making her way to her seat. Tris tapped her chewed pencil against the desk waiting for the bell to ring to signal class to begin. The firat bell finally rang and students started pilling into the class. She heard a cough sound come from above her. Tris tilted her head up to lock eyes with Tobias Eaton, but alot of people called him simply Four.

"Yes?" Tris asks.

He smirks while pointing to her bag that was laying in his seat. "I sit there could you move your bag?"

Tris moves her bag from Tobias's seat. She didn't know he would be in this class part of her wanted him to go away, but another part of her was glad he was in one of her classes.

"Hello my name is Mrs. Walton and I am going to be your geomentry teacher for the rest of the school year," Mrs. Walton greets herself while walking to the front of the class.

"Also if you ever need help on your work during class and I am not available look to your parent for help and your parent will be the person next to you,"

Tris looks next to her to see one desk blank, but on her other side it wasnt. Tobias Eaton was her parent for the year. "So I guess we are partners?" Tobias asks with a cocky smirk. Tris rolls her eyes.

Tris already knew this was going to be one horrible year sitting by the bad boy also known as a player in math. Tris sets her head on her desk. "This is going to be one fun year," Tris whispers in a sarcastic voice.

* * *

**Okay so what did you guys think? I am going to be updatin about once a week. I want at least 5 comments before updating again. Thank you for reading my first chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the comments. I really enjoyed reading them! I plan on updating once a week maybe on Saturdays or Sundays depending on my busy schedule. Okay lets get started on the next chapter.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

Tris propped up her elbow on the desk and laid her head on her fist that she made while dozing off every couple of sentences the Mrs. Watson said. Tobias watched Tris's eyes close and open. He smiled as he looked down at the outfit she was wearing. He smirked when he realized that she was wearing her pajamas from the night before. Tobias let's a snicker pass through his lips. The teacher looks his direction crossing her arms over her chest. "Mr. Eaton what is so funny about fractions?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Watson its just that Tris is asleep," Four points out looking at Tris who dozzed off again.

"Ms. Prior!" Mrs. Watson yells using her young voice to wake up the young teenager sleeping in the back of the classroom.

"Yes?" Tris asks lifting up her head and letting out a yawn as her body adjusted to her surroundings.

"Office now!" Mrs. Wagons exclaims pointing to the door with an agitated look on Mrs. Watson's face.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Watson please let me explain m-," Tris was cutoff by her teacher.

"No Ms. Prior I don't want to hear the excuses. Office now!"

Four looks over at Tris before letting out another chuckle. "You too!" Mrs. Watson yells pointing to the young teenager that sits next to Tris.

"I didn't do anything,"

Mrs. Watson doesn't say anything she just points at the door letting them know to just go. Tris walks up to the office door, but faces Four before going into the office. "Its all of your fault!"

"My fault?" Four asks pointing to himself. "I am not the one who made you fall asleep during class," Four explains letting out another round of laughs.

"But if you didn't say anything neither one of us would be walking to the principal's office," Tris exclaims feeling her body get more and more angry each second she locked eyes with Four. He smiled at her.

"Do you think I care if I go to the office?"

"You know when you go to the office they call your parents right?" Tris explains to him with a smirk covering her face. Four's face turns pale and he looks sick to his stomach. "Are you okay?" Tris asks concerned.

"I'm fine," Four lies through her lips before opening the door to the office and walking into it. He looks at the secretary before falling to the ground. The secretary's eyes widen as she runs over to the young boy's body.

"Go get help," The secretary tells Tris. Tris runs down to the nurse's office across the hall.

"We just had a boy pass out in the office. We need help immediately," Tris almost yells at the nurse. The nurse nods her head before grabbing a kit and a phone and rushing to the office.

Tris just stood there looking at Four's pale and unconscious body. Tris felt helpless at this point. She might have hated Four, but she never wanted to see anyone get hurt or die. "You must go to class now," the secretary tells her.

"We were told to go to the principal's office," Tris stutters a bit. The secretary smiles.

"It's your lucky day. He is not here today, so you can wait here and wait for the next bell to ring and go to your next class," The secretary tells her. Tris nods her head as she watches the nurse pull out her phone to call 911. Which made Tris's heart almost shatter into pieces.

* * *

The next bell rings and Tris leaves the office after watching Four be loaded up into the ambulance and taken away. She didn't think that the first day of school would be like this. She walked over to her locker and switched out her books. "Hey Tris," Christina apologetically says to her making her way up to her locker.

"Oh hi Christina," Tris mutter to her. Christina rolls her eyes at Tris's behavior.

"Okay Tris me and Will are sorry. We should have trusted you. We know you are smart. We just wanted to make sure you didnt get caught up with that guy. He can be bad news," Christina explains to her. Tris turns toward her with a frown covering her face.

"Guess what happen,"

"What happened?"

"Four passed out while we were walking to the principal's office," Tris explains to her throwing in a couple of pens in her bag for her next class.

"Wait what principal's office. Why were you guys going to the principal's office?"

"Well I fell asleep during class and he laughed at me, so Mrs. Watson sent Four and I to the office," Tris tells her.

"I never thought I would hear the day that Beatrice Prior was sent to the office because she fell asleep during class,"

"Don't call me Beatrice," Tris points at her shaking her head.

"Hey what are you wearing?" Christina points out looking at her outfit of the day. Tris looks down at her outfit wanting to slap herself.

"Ugh I forgot to get dressed this morning. I had to take Caleb to school this morning, so I was rushed and just forgot to put on some clothes," Tris tells her.

A smile creeps up on Christina's face before she let's out a chuckle. "Shut up," Tris tells her.

"Sorry," Christina says covering up her mouth to make sure she didn't laugh again at Tris.

"Wait so what exactly happened to Four when you guys went to the office?" Christina asks turning the conversation back to what they were talking about before.

"Well we were talking about how he didn't care that he was going to the office, then I told him how the office calls your parents. He started looking at me with a pale face. We walked into the office and he passed out looking at the secretary," Tris explains to her with a confused look coming onto Christina's face as she listened to Tris's words carefully.

"Sorry, but usually I know everything, but I don't have an explanation why he might have passed. Oh okay maybe I have one. Maybe he doesn't like his parents or something happened to his parents," Christina says throwing random things out there.

"I don't know, but it isn't any of our business anyways, so why should we care if he wants everyone to know. He will tell everyone, but it doesn't seem like he has told anyone, so we shouldn't care," Tris explains making Christina even more confused.

"Yea maybe," Christina whispers running her fingers through her hair.

* * *

Uriah and Zeke stare at the crowd with confused looks on their faces. "Where is he?" Uriah asks with an angry look on his face as he kicked at the bottom of the locker.

Zeke steps out in front of the dork. "Hey dork do you know where Four is?"

Will looks up at Zeke he shakes his head. "No I don't and my name is not dork. My name is Will last time I seen him was when he was leaving with Tris to go to the principal's office,"

"Where is this Tris chick?" Uriah asks stepping into he conversation.

"I don't know," he whispers to him. Will look up to see Christina and Tris at the end of the hallway. Zeke follows his eye sight to the young girls at the end of the hall.

"Is that her?" Zeke asks pointing to the brunette on the end.

"No," Will says bluntly and lies through his teeth gritting them together. Uriah let's out a small chuckle.

"Yea that's her let's go Zeke," Uriah commands to Zeke like he was Zeke's leader. Zeke nods before walking away Will who had a scared look on his face.

Zeke and Uriah reach the end of the hall and stop in front of the dark haired girl and light brown haired girl. "Are you Tris?" Uriah asks pointing to the light brown haired girl. Tris nods her head.

"Can we talk to you alone?" Zeke asks gritting his teeth trying to hold back his anger not wanting to release it and scare her away. Tris gulps before nodding her head. Christina looks at her unsure and leans close to her ear.

"Be careful don't make the wrong move,"

Tris nods her head before watching Christina walk away from the group.

* * *

**Okay guys so once again. What did you guys think? I would like to have another 5 comments please before updating my next chapter. I promise everytime I get about 5 comments I will update! Thanks for reading stay tuned in for the next chapter.**

**I already have the next couple of chapters written out I just need some comments, then the updates will happen! I think I have up to chapter 5 written which are some good chapters, so comment if you want me to update!**

**-Maddie H. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**kay well thank you once again for all of the reviews and sorry for ending you off a cliff hanger, but here you go. I have a new update out. Yayyyy! I present to you chapter 3!**

* * *

Christina walked away looking behind her back staring at Tris. She walked to her locker across the hall and started at them for a couple of seconds shooting daggers at them. Uriah turns toward Tris and pushes her up against the lockers. "Where is Four?" He asks as rage builds up in his body.

"At the hospital," Tris says in a quiet voice growing scared. Red flashes in Zeke's eyes as he stares at me.

"What?" He asks with one of his veins almost popping out of his neck. "What happened?" He asks almost biting off of mg neck.

"He passsseddd out," Tris stutters feeling like she was about to get murdered by them.

"Why?" Uriah asks slamming Tris against the locker. The lock stuck into her back making Tris yelp a bit knowing there was going to be a bruise there.

"We were talking and I said something about how the office was going to call his parents and then he passed out," Tris says giving them a brief summary about what happened.

"Oh shit," Uriah says covering his mouth when he let go of Tris. Tris wipes her sleeves and looks at Christina who is walking toward them in rage.

"What is wrong with you?" Christina hisses while looking at Uriah and Zeke like shenia about to kill them.

"We were trying to find some information about our friend,"

Zeke sets toward her pushing her away. Christina grabs his hand and pushes it off of her shoulder. "You don't touch," Christina tells them brushing pass them and walking over to me.

"Are you okay?"Christina asks touching my back making me yelp when she touches the spot where I hurt at. "What the heck is wrong with you guys are you idiots?"

Uriah and Zeke roll their eyes before walking away satisfied that they got the information they wanted. They left school fast.

"Its going to be okay," Christina coaxes her for friend. Tris takes a deep breath before standing up and leaning against the locker.

"What did they want?"

"They wanted to know what happened to four because they couldnt find him earlier," Tris explains to her. Christina grabs a hold of her hand and they push through the crowd of people standing around them and walk into the bathroom where. Christina pushes the back of her shirt up to see a small bruise on the back of her back that made a small bird mark making Christina tilt her head in confusion.

"Hey you know that the burise on your back makes a bird,"

"What?" Tris asks before turning around in front of the mirror enough to see the bruise. It was a small kinda bruise. It was about the size of two quarters side by side. "Thats cool," Tris says with some enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yeah it kinda is in a way,"

"Do you think Four is alright?" Tris asks dropping her shirt down to cover her bruise back up. Christina shrugs her shoulders.

"Do you think he is?"

"I mean yeah he probably is since you know he is the tough guy in all," Tris explains putting quotations in the air. The bell rings again making Christina and Tris rush out of the bathroom and hurry to their next class. The walk into Mr. Hertlings class. He looks up from his desk trying to take roll.

"Why are you girls late?"

"We were in the bathroom looking at something," Tris explains to him. He looks up and smiles at them.

"Your names are...?" He asks picking up a black ball point pen ready to write.

"My name is Tris and her name is Christina," Tris explains to him point to herself, then pointing to her friend.

"Okay well have a seat Tris and Christina," He says gesturing to the two open seats in the front room sitting next to each other. "I hope this doesn't happen again you two," he says poiting at them. They shake their heads.

"No we promise this will never happen again. We weren't keeping track of time and at the other schools they gave us five minutes, but we just realized this one only gives us about three minutes," Christina explains.

"Okay well that is your warning if it happens again. I will have to give you guys a tardy understand?"

"Yes we understand," Tris and Christina say at the same time setting their bags a side.

"Good. Okay class since we have that covered lets move on to our first chapter in science," Mr. Hertlings explains to us.

* * *

Uriah and Zeke sit around a white bed while looking down at their pale friend. "Four what happen?"

"I got scared," he mumbled to them with his eyes closed. He opens them looking at them with his eyes almost half shut.

"You almost scared us we thought something really bad actually happened to you," Uriah explains looking at him with soft eyes.

"How did you guys know I was here. I mean my parents don't even know I am here," Four explains opening and closing his eyes that were trying to adjust.

"Someone told us," Zeke says simply.

"Who?"

"Some chick who has first hour with you. We stopped her in the hallway and she told us," Uriah explains leaving out plenty of details what actually happened in the hallway.

"Oh okay," Four says before closing his eyes again.

"We need to tell him," Uriah whispers looking over at Zeke who shakes his head while looking back up at Uriah with wide eyes.

"No we can't he will hate us," Zeke explains to him.

"We have to," Uriah says making his words come out sounding bitter.

"You know what will happen!" Zeke almost yells before covering his mouth remembering their friend was laying right in the middle of them.

"We shouldn't have done that,"

"You well how else were we going to get the information out of that girl?" Zeke asks.

"Asked nicely?"

"Fuck nicely," Zeke comments before throwing his head back. They hear footsteps running in the hallways.

"Sir!" They hear someone yell from the hallway. The foot steps stop in front of the door. The door opens revealing a man. The twos boy's backs stiffen as they watch him walk up to the bed.

"Hello Mr. Eaton," Zeke greets.

"Sir you cant be in here," a woman says coming into the room and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"This is my son," Mr. Eatons says fighting off the woman's arms. "I would like a couple of minutes alone with him," He informs the lady who looks at the kids before dragging them out of the room.

Mr. Eaton looks at his son with a grin on his face. Four opens one of eyes and his face goes pale again. "Why hello son,"

* * *

**Okay so what did you guys think? I know I ask that everytime I do a Chapter. I promise more Tris and Four scenes will be here next chapter and next chapter will be much longer..Thank you guys for reading this chapter! :) I would like 5 more comments before updating again!**

**So now I have up to chapter 7 written. Yay! I will update if you give me the certain amount of comments I want. Which is at least 5! Thanks!**

**-Maddie H. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so once again thank you for all of the comments I got. I really liked reading them! I will update when I get that certain amount of comments! So without further ado I present to you chapter 4! Oh and I also wanted to thank you for all of the favorites and follows I got too.. Thanks!**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

Four's eyes shifted from the man he hated very much to the door that lead the way out of here. "So how has my long lost son been?" Marcus Eaton asks with a sickening grin on his face making Four want to jump up and kill him.

"Like you care," Four comments crossing his arms over his stomach. "Your the reason why I am in here,"

"And what is the reason why exactly?" Marcus asks in a taunting voice.

"Because you are an asshole," Four says in a bitter voice. Marcus's smirk grew even wider hearing those words come out of his mouth.

"Tisk tisk is that how you talk to the man who raised you?"

"You are not a man you are a fucking coward you doesnt give a shit about me or mom!" Four yells at Marcus. Four's face was turning redder and redder every second he stared at this man.

"I am not the coward," Marcus says moving closer to the bed clutching his hand into a fist wanting to take a swing at him.

"Screw you," Four says biting his tongue. Marcus went for a swing at Four's body, but Four grabbed his hand making his punch stop in mid air.

"Tobias what has happen to my sweet innocent son that would let me do anything to him?" Marcus asks.

"That names Four," Four tells him. "And it was you,"

Marcus shakes his head before walking away from the bed and towards the door. He takes one more look at Four. "This won't be the last time you see me and I guarantee that,"

* * *

Tris gets into her car before making her way home. She walked into the house and gives her mom a small smile. "Hey Tris," Her mom greets cleaning the dishes that were in the sink.

"Hey mom," Tris smiles before a yawn makes it way out of her mouth. "I think I am going to head to bed for a while, then come down to eat when I wake up,"

"Okay are you feeling okay?" Her mom asks concerned taking off her gloves and makimg her way over to Tris.

"I am fine I just had a really busy school day and I need to do some homework before I go to bed,"

"Well okay honey see you later,"

Caleb opens the door to see his mom putting on her yellow gloves that she uses to wash the dishes or to cook dinner. "Hey mom," Caleb greets with a giant smile. She looks up from the sink and gives him a smile.

"Oh hi Caleb how was school?" His mom asks putting a dish off to the side after she washed all of the soap off of it.

"Intresting," Caleb smiles about to say something that he will later get punched for.

"How so?"

"Well at least Tris had an intresting day. She was sent to the principal's office and she got into a small fight," Caleb laughs remembering that Tris got beat up.

"Tris Prior!" Her mom yells at the top of her lungs. Tris makes her way down the stairs snd her eyes land on the smirking Caleb. She knew what just happened.

"Yes?"

"You went to the principal's office," Her mom asks in an angry voice making Tris jump a little a glare at her brother. "Explain this to me?" Her mom asks with no patience in her voice.

"Can we talk alone?" Tris asks looking over at Caleb.

"Caleb go to your room please," Her mom tells him. He runs his hands through his hair before giving in.

"Fine cant wait to hear what Tris has to say though," Caleb smirks before making his way up to his room. Tris rolls her eyes at her brother's childish ways.

"I am so sorry mom. I should have got more sleep last night and I-,"

"No tell me exactly what happen at school and no lies please because I am tired of hearing them coming out of your mouth," her mom begs for the truth making Tris sigh.

"I am sorry mom, but in Mrs. Watson's class I fell asleep accidentally and some boy in the class told on me just like Caleb did," Tris says telling her the whole truth.

"Okay anything else and about this fight who did you get into a fight with?"

"I got into a fight with two boys who were asking where their friend was," Tris tells her.

"Did you know where this boy was?" Her mom asks her. Tris nods her head. "Okay well we will finish this discussion when your father gets home,"

"Okay," Tris says before walking up to her room.

* * *

Christina looks to her left then to her right before making her way up the street. "I knew you would be here,"

The figure comes out from the shadows revealing her boyfriend Will. He gives her a smirk. "And how did you know that?"

"Oh Will I wanted to tell you something?"

"Tell me what?" Will asks in a slightly nervous voice scared what she was going to say next.

"I love you," Christina confesses with a smile now plastered on her own face. Will looks at her with now a small grin on his face.

"You know how long I have been waiting to here that?" Will asks her.

"I don't care all that matters is that I love you,"

"I love you too Christina," Will says with affection in his voice making Christina lean in for a small kiss on the lips.

"Will you be my date to the dance next Saturday?" Will asks with a smile on his face.

"Of course I will be your date," Christina exclaims giving Will a giant hug. He smiles before kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Tris was still shaking that morning after the talk with her dad. He yelled at her and through things and even twisted her arm slightly leaving a red mark along the side of her skinny boney arms. Tears came out of her eyes hitting her red mark. "Tris its time to go to school," Caleb told her walking into her room. She covered her arm really quick so he couldn't see.

"Okay I am going to get ready in a bit," Tris tells him.

"Oh and next time wear actual clothes not pajamas," Caleb tells her with a small smirk on his face. Tris rolls her eyes before grabbing her phone.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was still wearing my pajamas that morning?"

"Well I don't know it was funny after you left me, Will, and Christina were talking about it,"

"Really?" Tris asks him. He nods his head.

"Really," He smiles. Tris throws the pillow at him.

"I thought you were suppose to be my amazing slightly big brother," Tris says remembering the words he told her when she was younger.

"I am barely older than you. I came 20 minutes before you did," Caleb reminds her.

"Yea, but you are still older," Tris adds with a smile.

"Oh shut up," Caleb says walking out of the room leaving Tris back into her miserable thoughts.

* * *

It was after lunch at school. The hour everyone had together which was a big surprise to them all. They all lined up in front of the one coach. Boys and girls mixed P.E. Coach Eric looked up at all of his students lined up before him. "Okay in this class we will be learning how to fight," Eric explains to them. A hand flies into the air. "Yes?"

"Are we going to be fighting against boys?" A girl asks in a scared voice.

"Not quite," Eric explains. "I am going to have more like teams girls will be the ones to fight each other and the boy will be more like the coach to help them fight better,"

"Okay and the teams I have are Will and Christina," Eric says pointing to the boy and girl who smile at each other. "Peter and Lynn,"

"Uriah and Marlene," "Beatrice and Tobias,"

Tris hand goes into the air and Eric calls on her. "Umm actually I call myself Tris,"

"Okay well than Tris. Anyone else have a small change to their name,"

Tobias's hand goes into the air. "And what do we call you?"

"Four," he answers simply. Eric puts his hand on his mouth making sure he doesn't let out a laugh at his ridiculous name.

"Okay so Tris and Four are our only name changers?" Eric asks looking back up from his clip board making sure no one else has a question. "Good," he whispers to himself.

"Okay stand by your parents and meet each first and get slightly comfortable before learning how to fight," Eric smiles sitting down in the chair next to him.

Tris watches as Four walks over to her. "Your the girl who is in my first hour right?" Four asks her. Tris nods her head remembering the day he passed out.

"Why weren't you here this morning?"

"I had to go and take care of things with my other teachers," Four explains.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine I just simply passed out,"

"You know your friend almost beat me up for answers right?" Tris asks him. He looks up at her with fire in his eyes and takes a glance at Uriah who was across the room.

"Was he one of them?" Four asks pointing to Uriah who was across the room. Tris nods her head.

"Yeah him and another dude," Tris says jotting her memory.

"That was Zeke,"

"Yeah that was him at least I had Christina I mean who knows what they could have done to me if she wasnt there," Tris says taking on and on about it.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Kinda they give me a small bruise thst looks like a small bird," Tris explains pointing to her lower back that was still slightly painful at the touch.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Tris asks confused about what he was trying to appolgize about.

"For getting you sent to the principal's office the first day of school usually I am not much of a tattle tal," Four explains. Tris rolls her eyes.

"I really dont care thet let me off the hook since you got hurt,"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?" Four asks changing the subject of the conversation.

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" Tris asks.

"I dont know I think you are pretty cool," Four explains.

"No I am not. I am a complete dork and I am not popular like you are," Tris explains like she is mocking him in a way.

"I dont care about whether or not you are cool. So do you want to hang out or not?"

"Sure I will hang out with you," Tris accepts not even taking a moment to think about.

"Cool see you than Tris," Four says after the bells rings signaling to go to the next class.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think? I am starting to get fourtris together.. I want at least 7-10 reviews before updating again. I know I have been giving way to fast of updates, so I may slow down a bit if you want...**

**So leave comments on what you think will happen next and what you think should happen! Until next time! **

**I also plan on making my updates longer. Should I make them longer or frequent like I am doing? Tell me what I should do. You guys are the readers I am just the writer!**

**-Maddie H. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the amazing I have been getting and in this chapter sorry to say, but Four's inner bad boy is going to make an appearence in this chapter. Here is chapter 5! If you guys have any questions about this story please feel free to ask any of them that you have and I might happily answer them. **

**I am thinking about doing an update every other day. If you guys are fine with that of course and make the updates about 2k to 3k words long. The only time I might not do updates is over the weekends considering I will be at soccer tournaments not at home.**

**-Maddie H.**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

Four looks on way before flashing his smirk the other way girls fall to the ground looking at his smirk except for Tris. She rolls her eyes and shuts her locker. Four was wanting to have an affect on Tris, but it wasnt working making him slightly worried she didnt feel the same. He looks up to see Tris leaning against her locker staring at him. He smiles at her before walking over to her. "So am I still coming over tonight?" Four asks.

"Umm yeah, but I forgot to ask my parents so I need to ask them first," Tris reminds herself. Four raises an eyebrow questioning why she hasn't asked them already when they planned this out a couple of days ago.

"Why haven't you asked them yet?"

"For one I haven't had time and I also am kinda scared of asking my parents if I am allowed to let a guy come over," Tris explains. Four smiles at her like he isn't buying any word she is saying at this point. "What it's true,"

"Okay whatever you say," Four says teasing her a bit. Tris rolls her eyes like she typically does. "Why do you roll your eyes alot?"

Tris looks up at him making instant eye contact. "What do you mean?'

"Everytime I say something towards you it's like you always roll your eyes at me," Four explains with a small cocky smirk.

"I don't know why I do it. I just guess it comes natural for me,"

"Oh okay well just don't forget to ask your parents if I can come over," Four reminds her before walking away. Tris watched as he walked into a classroom with a day dream look on her face.

"Tris?" Christina says snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Hello?"

Tris shakes her head before looking up at Christina. "Oh sorry," Tris appolgizes.

"Who were you looking at?" Christina asks with a smile before flashing it into a full out grin. Tris's cheeks turn a light red showing she was embarrassed by her actions.

"Nobody," Tris mumurs not looking up at Christina who rolls her eyes.

Christina looks over at her bestfriend knowing she was lieing about something and keeping something from her. She just couldn't put her finger on what she was actually lieing about. Christina continued to look around before she saw Four walk out of a classroom. She saw Tris's eyes light up when he came out of the classroom throwing a smile toward her. The corner of Tris's lips tugged at the corner. Her eyes never left him he eventually walked up to us. "Hi my name is Four," Four says before looking over at Christina.

"My name is Christina I am Tris's bestfriend," Christina informs Four who lookd over at Tris before smirking.

"Thanks Tris for telling me she was your bestfriend," Four sarcastically says to her before looking back over at Christina. "She never told me you were her friend. And she doesn't know how to tell her parents I am coming over," Four says mumbling the last part of the sentence making Christina's head snap up wanting to know what he said.

"What?" Christina asks with a confused look on her face. Christina was completely confused about what was going on. She knew something was going on between Tris and Four by the looks on their faces when they looked at each other.

"Nothing," Tris says really quick. Christina flashes her that I know something is going on look making Tris look away.

"So are you going to ask them?" Four asks changing the subject which gained the attention of Christina once again.

"Ask about what?"

"Whether or not I can come over this weekend," Four says before looking back up at Tris. Tris plays with her finger a bit before looking back up Christina who has her mouth wide open looking at Tris with a slightly confused face and a happy face.

"Tris can I talk to you alone?" Christina asks looking over at Four who shrugs his shoulders before walking away. Christina looks up before smirking at her bestfriend. "So I see you have a cute boy on a leash,"

"What?" Tris asks. "I don't know what you are talking about,"

Christina looks into Tris's gray eyes trying to read what exactly was going through her mind, but couldn't read anything from her eyes. Tris could keep secrets and hide some emotions. "You know what I am talking about. Do you..you know like him?" Christina asks with a giant smile on her face like she was about to jump for joy.

Tris scrunches up her nose and makes a disgusted look on her face and frowns while looking up Christina. "I don't like him,"

"Yeah sure whatever," Christina smiles. Tris just rolls her eyes before walking away leaving a smirking and happy Christina in the hallway.

She was happy that her friend finally found a crush and he was pretty cute. He also wasn't as bashful as everyone said he was. Christina is enjoying every moment watching Tris fall hard for a guy and watching fall back at her.

* * *

"Hey mom do you mind if I invite a friend over to do homework?" Tris questions while biting her lip as she started eating her food. Her mom takes a glance at her and Tris just bites her lip the whole time like she was begging for him to come over.

"Is this a girl friend?"

Caleb looks up gaining interest into this conversation as they started talking about Tris's secret friend. "Umm no," Tris stutters bit. Caleb drops his fork down with a small clatter noise as he stands up with steam coming out of his nose and he was turning red in the face.

"What guy?" Caleb asks I interrupting the conversation between his sister and his mom. Tris looks up at him rasing an eyebrow at his sudden outburst.

"A guy I just started talking to at school a dn he wanted to know if he could hang out tomorrow," Tris angrily tells her brother feeling her throat tighten up as she talked to her brother in a slightly bigger voice.

"Wait- this is that Four guy isn't it?" Caleb asks thinking about the guy Tris had been hanging out with recently. Tris nods her head. She looks up at her mother who eyebrows are looking utterly confused.

"What kind of name is Four?" she asks making Caleb slightly chuckle at her question. Tris his him on the leg gently before shaking her head.

Caleb opens his mouth to speak and answers his moms question," I think they said it had something to do with his past or something. I don't know or maybe its because he is kinda a wierdo also a popular guy at school"

"Caleb could you stop telling mom everything about my life and leave me alone I can tell her everything and you obviously don't know anything, so stop saying things when you don't even know if they are the truth," Tris exclaims pulling at her hair slightly agitated by Caleb's comments about everything.

"Well you won't have to worry because soon I will completely be out of your life for a long time since I am going to Erudite High very soon and you know that right?" Caleb questions before standing up and leaving the table in a huff.

Tris takes a deep breath in and out from in between her lips letting out warm air. "Tris don't worry about your brother," her moms tells her rubbing her back slightly making Tris lean her head down more, so her mom couldn't see her face. A tear slides out of Tris's eyes hitting her sleeve. Here comes Tris's breakdown moment that Tris was waiting for. Tris has been wanting the tears to come for a while she has been holding them in for a long time and now it was finally time to let them all out. She has been lieing to herself. She isn't brave. She is as weak as everyone else is in this life.

* * *

**Sorry for the slightly short update. I am going to update maybe Sunday. Only a maybe I am not totally sure yet, but I know tomorrow morning I can type in the car and if this update sucks. Well sorry I didn't take my time on this one, but I plan to make a another chapter very soon maybe about 4k to 5k it will be a long one kinda.**

**I would like about 5 reviews, so ignore my summary that says 17 I am going to change that. It was from about 2 chapters ago. Sorry. I also wanted to thank everyone who favorited and followed my story. I really enjoyed getting notifications on my email that people reviewed, favorited, and followed. Okay update very soon. Bye guys and tell me how this chapter was! Goodnight!**

**-Maddie H. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I am very sorry... I should have updated, but I didn't but I do promise to update this weekend on Saturday.. Thank you once again for the amazing reviews and the follows and favorites I got..Please don't hit me. This chapter I know is going to make you guys want to make a fist come in contact with my face. SMACK! Ouch.. Kidding..**

**Okay my lovely people I present to you my 2k word chapter 6 that I hope makes up for the long time I haven't updated. I also made it slightly shorter it was going to be longer, but I decided to split it into two chapters... This is going to be one bumpy ride she bare with me here. I promise everything will be good somehow at the end of next chapter... :)**

**Okay so one thing I want to talk about is. What do you want me to exactly do in this story? I am putting some major sadness into this chapter and then next chapter is going to be happy again. Then major drama with a capital D. Literally.. **

**Tell me what you guys think about this story. If you give me some specific details that you liked about this chapter. Then I can make sure to put in more work the next time to make it extremely good.. Also I made thus chapter short because you guys like the fast short updates which I will be doing soon... Okay well here you guys go the tearful chapter! Have tissues handy..**

**-Maddie :)**

* * *

The time on the clocks ticks every second the minute hand goes around the clock sitting in the room. _Where is he? _I felt like curling up in a ball and disappearing at the point. He still hasn't showed up and he was suppose to be here at 7 and now it is 9. I felt my eyes starting to get tired as I leaned back against the headboard of my bed thinking about Four or Tobias or whatever he likes to be called...My thoughts kept going back to that girl he had around his arms the first day of school. _Was he with her? Is he dating her? _It feels like everytime the hand moves I am getting deeper and deeper into thoughts letting my mind drift away from everything. _Where am I? _I look around a dark room with a light shinning through the small window above the couch. A face comes into my vision.

Tobias.

_Was it actually him?_

_Am I dreaming?_

No. It had to be actually him, but where are we exactly at? I pull myself closer to him keeping our eyes locked onto each other as if either one of us would die if we looked away from each other.

"Tobias?" I breathed out feeling angry that he didn't show up on time and sad that he was looking at me like I was slightly crazy. "Where were you?" I ask with anger rising into my voice making steam come out of my nose feeling like I was dragon ready to burst.

He steps forward a bit, so I could see his face not making a single sound his face looked bear up and a bit older then it usually looked. _What us going on? _His cold hand touched my shoulder and a blank face come over him and his eyes turned and dark blue color almost black making shivers go down my spine as I watched this happen right before my blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask trying to get him to answer me, but nothing came out of his mouth except a small hum noise as he looked over at me closing his eyes.

"I love you Tris," Tobias finally let out before collapsing into my arms breathing hard and fast with blood rushing out of his head making my palms sticking and a dark red color.

"Tobias?" I ask. "Tobias!"

I fall to the ground holding his limp body with his heart beat going lower and lower each second that passes on the clock. I feel a tear rush down my cheek. _I didn't even get to tell him I felt the same. _The hot tears hit Tobias's cold arm making a small sizzling noise making me sniffle as I looked at his pale skin. _How did this happen? When did this happen? _I didn't know what was going on at thus point all I knew was that the man I had feelings for died right in front of my very own eyes that would forever be changed.

"Tris?" a voice asked from the doorway. I look up to see my mom with her brown hair brushed to the side with her mouth dangling wide open and she puts her small hand over her mouth in surprise. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I cry feeling myself grow weaker everytime I saw Tobias's dead body. I looked at my mom with pleading eyes opening for an answer or some help.

"We need to call the hospital get your phone while I try to do something," my mom commands leading me out the door while silent tears went down my face. The door slams shut behind me and I hit the door trying to get back in, but my mom stops me from coming in because she knew it would break my heart to see him like this. I flipped open the phone and pushed the 911 dial. The phone buzzed in my ear until finally I heard a small voice.

"Hello and what is your emergency?"

"My friend came over to my house and was acting funny until he eventually passed out dead. We need help now," I cry finally feeling like I was going to hit the people.

"Okay an ambulance is on the way," the lady says before hanging up the phone making a beat noise in my ear. I shut up my phone before getting up in anger. I walk over to the mirror. _You aren't good enough? _

_"You can't make it through life without him. He will forever be dead and it is your fault," _the mirror mocks back at me taunting my about my mistakes.

"Shut up!" I yell before punching the mirror with all of strength shattering the mirror into tiny pieces. I can do this. I can. Red and blue flashes came from the window making me jump up and look out the window watching men dressed in red and white uniforms come to my door with a stretcher waiting to take my dead friend that wasn't even my boyfriend and yet I still had a crush on him. Only it was to late and I would never be able to tell him how I feel. The men charge up the stairs. I watch them strap up Tobias in the stretcher and his eyes looked slightly opened and his arms dangled to the sides of the stretcher. They put him the ambulance before shutting the doors. _The last time I would be able to see his body. _

* * *

Slow music played as my black dress tightened around my small figure. I looked up with tears threatening to come out of my eyes as I looked at all of the sad people who walked by us holding small tissues or sometimes boxes of them. Tobias's body laid in a medium size casket. I looked down playing with the diamond necklace that was around my neck. I look up to see Christina walk in holding Will's hand.

All I could think about was the person behind this sadness and tears. I couldn't believe someone shot him. The tears once again leashed again. I looked at Tobias's body which looked better then the last time I saw him. A feel my lips tug at the corner of my lips thinking about what I had told myself the last time I saw his pale and helpless body. I wanted to run up and hug him. It looked like his eyes would open any minute now, but they didn't they stayed sealed shut like it was Elmer's glue. Christina's hand went into mine as we walked up to say farewell to one of our good friends. I wasn't ready to go up and say goodbye. I didn't want to say it. I wanted to be with him or for him to stay here with us and not leave. We stopped in front of the casket with out heads held up high looking down at Tobias. He had a small smile on his face like he was trying to thank us for something. His hands were laying directly on each other wearing a suit. The flowers that were on top had a red ribbon that flowed out of the flowers and on the edge of the casket giving it an unforgivable look.

I glance over at the photos clipped on the board showing a picture of all of us together. Me, Uriah, Christina, and Zeke fighting in a hall making a small laugh leap out of my throat. I look over at the photo that shows Four as a small child with brighter blue eyes and he looked much happier then I have ever seen him. His toothless grin while trying to grab at the camera made me want to smile so big. After looking at all of the other photos we sat down looking up at the guy who was standing in the front to the room ready to speak music played much more loudly making tears come out of my eyes thinking about the songs.

"Tris?" Christina asks with a small frown grabbing my hand again as more tears spilled from my eyes. I look over at her with my lip trembling wanting to break out and cry hard.

"Yeah," I say sitting up a bit and grabbing a tissue and blowing my noise. She gives me a reassuring smile letting me know she is there for me anytime I need her. I knew I was going to need her at some point. The music played the same tune in my brain over and over again like I was a broken record waiting to be fixed. The pallbearers stood up and stand beside the casket waiting for everyone to leave first. I walk out first still cletching Christina's hand making my hand turn whute around the knuckle area.

"Are you going to be alright Tris?" Christina asks playing with her hair while looking up at my blue eyes that were starting to turn dark. I walk away from her before going outside where tears hit the concrete. I fall on the hard, rocky ground before slaming my fists into it making them turn red with cuts all over them. _Smack. _

"Tris," I hear a familiar voice ask from above. I look up looking eyes with the man I have been longing to see. I jump up before throwing my arms around his neck. I look up at the blue eye man before giving him a big kiss on the lips. I pull away and study his features only to see his face have a look of an older man maybe about late 20s.

"Tobias is it really you or is this a dream?" I ask hugging him and setting my head into the crook of his neck and kissing the side of his face. He smiles before pulling me closer to his warm body not a cold one.

"Its me," Tobias promises before giving her a small kiss on the lips. I hear small feet hit the hard ground before stopping directly in front of us.

"Daddy?" I look up to see a small girl looking up at us with her eyebrows raised and with her arms in her hips. I study her looking at her blonde curly hair that was prettier then mine and her big blue eyes that everyone would die for.

"Is she mine?" I ask stuttering a bit. I was completely confused on what was going on. One second I was mourning about this man then the next second he is alive with a daughter at his side. Tobias looks up at me with a small smirk plastered on his face like he was going to tease me about it, but doesn't.

"Yes," Tobias answerd holding the little girls hand. "She is about 3 years old and we also have an older son too," My eyes blink uncontrollably thinking about everything. Thoughts are running through my head thinking about me and him actuslly being together in the future.

"How?" I ask blinking. He smiles before looking up at me with a small smile. He grabs my hand and makes small tiny circles in the palm of my hand.

"Evently during high school we start dating and fall for each and so forth," Four explains kissing my knuckles lightly before looking back up my eyes touching my knuckles lightly with his thumb.

"I love you Four," I tell him finally telling him the truth. I have been wanting to tell him this whole time. I bite my lip when he doesn't answer right away. He tilts his head before coming in contact with my lips.

"I love you too," he mutter against my lips. He pulls away before looking deep into my eyes about to say something. "Which is why you need to wake up now,"

I close my eyes confused about what he was wanting me to do. "What?" I ask.

"This is a dream and you need to wake up now okay Tris," Tobias commands her to close her eyes. She respects his request snd closes her eyes.

"You need to wake up now," I tell myself before opening my eyes to see a room full of light making me more confused then I ever was.

* * *

**Okay so how did you guys like it? I mean there probably is some spelling errors that I plan on coming back and fixing in the future, but for now. How was it? I promise next chapter will be so amazing you will defiantly want to read the next chapter :)**

**You guys know how I did at my soccer. Well...Drummmm Rolllll...**

**We got 2nd place...I was soo excited I was smiling the whole time we were getting our photo done. So this weekend I will be able to write while I in the car considering it is goinf to be a 2 hour drive with nothing to doo.. Yippy.. Lies.. Haha.. Okay well bye guys and please get me atleast 5 comments please and thanks you...**

**-Maddie aka your favorite person ever (kidding)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so maybe last chapter was very confusing for you guys, so let's do a small summary about what went on last chapter!**

**Okay we'll first of all it was just a dream or her imagination. Secondly, Tobias isn't going to be dead in the beginning of the story and I am going to leave off at the part where she is whispering to herself wake up..**

**Now finally start the next chapter after exhausting pms sent by very confused people if you have questions please feel free to ask all of the questions you want. I don't want anyone to be confused while reading my story. I know I said Saturday it's just that I had two soccer games and they decided to change the times. Yes I know blah blah blah..**

**Reader: On with the story please! Or I think I am going to die listening to all of the excuses coming out of your mouth.**

**Me: (Clenches hand into a fist) don't you dare say that I am making up excuses when obviously I am not!**

**Well on with the story...ready... Set...go! And once again very sorry for the late update. :)**

* * *

"Tris wake up," a voice whispered in her ear slightly shaking her awake from her deep sleep.

Opening one eye then the other she saw a perfectly normal shaped Four sitting next to her. She grabs a hold his arms and pulls him into a hug. His whole body stiffs. "Your alive," Tris keeps saying with tears coming down her face. He raises an eyebrow before looking at her again.

"Yeah i'm alive why wouldn't I be?" Four questions with a small chukle coming out of him mouth.

"Im sorry I just had a dream and thought maybe it could have been real, but it isnt and you are sitting right here alive,"

"Yeah here I am," he says smiling. Tris looks at him with now anger.

"Wait a minute you are late. Why weren't you here on time making me look like an idiot thinking you were going to come?" Tris asks. Four looks a little taken back by this question.

"My dad wouldn't let me out of the house and I promise that I am not lieing. Its true," Four says looking at her with a serious face.

"Okay I believe just dont look at me with that serious face again," Tris says with a smile.

"Okay I wont have to as long as you dont dream about me again," Four teases back making Tris hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up," Tris snorts a bit making Four start laughing hard. "Oh haha laugh it up wait until you do something stupid then I will start laughing,"

"Then I better watch my back and make sure you arent there before doing something stupid," Four smirks back at her making her heart do some flipflops.

"Yeah sure you wont know I was ever there. I have the ability to be invisible. So ha I win," Tris says before sticking her tongue out.

Four chuckles before rolling off of the bed. "I am going to have to go,"

"But...we never actually did our homework that is due in a couple of days," Tris tells him. He smirks at her before walking to the door way where he turned around.

"Then I guess that gives me an excuse to see you tomorrow too," Four said before walking our the door. Tris smiled the whole time before letting out a small squeal. _Wait..why am I acting like this. I have never been like this around any other guy, so why am I doing it now?_

* * *

"Four showed up at my house last night. Late last night," Tris blurts out to Christina who smiles widely at her.

"Details girl. You have to tell me everything from the moment he walked in to the moment he walked out," Christina says to her pulling her aside. "I knew you liked him,"

"Just because he shows up at my house doesn't mean he liked me. It started before he even came to my house," I tell her making her squeal.

"Okay exactly what happened before she showed up. Did he leave you a not somewhere...Did he call you or did you call him...or...Did y-?" Christina was cut off short by Tris.

"Could you stop guessing I am about to tell hold your horses. So before he came I had a dream and he was in it...wait maybe I should say nightmare. Well it was about him dieing right before my eyes," Tris explains making Christina's eyes grown huge.

"Wait so if you had a nightmare about him dieing and you called it a nightmare...means that you do like him. I knew it. I called it," Christina smiles doing a small dance.

"Okay maybe I do have a small tiny crush on, but just because I have a crush on him doesn't mean he likes me back," Tris says before she gets a giant hug from Christina.

"You guys should go out. You would make the cutest couple ever. Oh and I am sure he likes you why else would he show up at her house late?" Christina asks weighing out her options.

"Well were suppose to do work which was the main reason why I invited him over to my house," I tell her. She squeals more before looking over at me. _I was really thinking about everything. Did he actually like me or was this just Christina making up things just to seem like he likes me? _"So Christina how have you and Will been doing?"

Her faces falls as I say Will's name making me look at her in confusion. "What's going on?" I ask her sad face.

"Will broke up with because he said he liked Lauren," Christina cried out in sobs pushing her head onto my shoulder soaking it until it was completely wet with no dry spot whatsoever.

"Christina I promise everything is going to be okay. I have to really go to class. We will talk later at lunch," I tell her giving her one last hug before heading off to the fabulous called Math that I hated with a passion.

* * *

**You guys probably want to kill me and I don't blame you. I am sorry for not updating for like three weeks, so I guess consider you guys lucky that I got sick. Okay well there's your update going to either update today or tomorrow haven't decided. Okay bye guys :).**

**-Maddie H. **


End file.
